Ojo's Picture (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Ojo's Picture", Season 4, episode 35, 155th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House / What's in the Mail, Today? (song) / What's That Smell? / Ordinary Picture Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha. It's so Good To See You. And I was wondering when you were going to Get here. Cause I'm just about to check the mail. Look we got mail. Oh, Yes. What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Now Let's See what's in the mail Today. Bear explains what pictures mean, Picture This (song) and What Do You Think? {The word "Pictures" appears as the same font plastered on a book.} Picture This A fish is riding a bike On the back is a big fat hippo Named Michael Though the fish calls him Mike He's got an umbrella It's not raining yet He just wants to be sure The fish won't get wet (Did I mention he has a hat? A big red one.) Can you picture that? Picture this A big blue house Inside is a great big bear That's me And a teeny tiny mouse There's a couple of otters And a lemur too A little bear cub Oh and then, there's you (I don't think there's a talking cat? Is there?) Well, can you picture that? Now whether you paint it Or whether you draw it Wherever you found it Wherever you saw it Caught it in a camera Or perhaps just thought it You're getting a picture of life Picture this There's a picture of a picture of me (Follow me on this one In this picture is a picture of you) Staring at this picture of me (Got it?) And these pictures are hanging In a fancy museum And thousands of people Have come to see 'em (Did I mention the acrobats?) Well, can you picture that? Now whether you paint it Or whether you draw it Wherever you found it Wherever you saw it Caught it in a camera Or perhaps just thought it You're getting a picture of life I mean, you're getting a picture of life Well, What Do You Think? Snow Bear was Chased by a Rock The Ice Cream Sprinkle Trail Shadow Segment Bear: Where oh Where oh Where is Shadow? Pip and Pop's Canvas Neat Artwork / Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) And by the way, two last words before I go, You can't draw too hard for me. You can only draw it easier. Slowly, and easy.Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts